


Anchor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Anchor

For Kate, Clint is an anchor.   
The only steady point,   
In their chaotic lives.  
She always looks at Clint,  
For stability that she never,  
Finds any where else.  
Clint is the start,   
And the end for her.  
He is her anchor through,   
The chaos and stoem her life is.  
She is lost without him.


End file.
